


[助嘎]双重标准

by matcha726



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcha726/pseuds/matcha726
Summary: 真男时期XJ西皮
Relationships: Jackson Wang/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	[助嘎]双重标准

人生如戏，全凭演技。朴俊延在接到被选为这次真男特辑的助教的通知时就知道了，这种节目录制，百分之七十是真的，百分之三十是套路。训练那一部分实打实，然而在态度上，从来没有哪一个教官是和蔼亲切的，就像从来没有哪位嘉宾是能不被罚过俯卧撑就走出部队的大门。这都是观众们想看名人吃瘪的恶趣味，管你教官实际什么性格呢，反正节目上都是恶人的代名词。得抓住形象设定才行啊，朴俊延一边刷牙一边想，比如毒蛇助教就很适合我。  
-  
他走进生活馆扫视了一圈，八个人直挺挺的坐在那里，头上跟模拟人生似的自动出现了一个个小水晶图标，还带着字，那两退役运动员是Ace担当，双胞胎Gagman就是双胞胎Gagman，有一对是所有节目都需要的增鲜酱油拖油瓶背景墙，最后那两个，闭上眼睛都想得到，节目组和观众们最喜闻乐见的外国人黑洞。一般来说，外国人一进部队就自动进入眼瞎耳聋嘴磕巴模式，如果有眼力见死亡和弱逼体质就更好了，不被体罚和骂哭都算教官任务失败。朴俊彦酝酿了一下情绪，开始自我介绍，可是他讲话的时候Jackson一直盯盯盯，眼神直勾勾的看过来，影帝模式还能不能好好打开了。  
-  
“有在头发上涂了东西的训练兵吗？”  
Jackson犹豫了一下，举手。  
“有。”  
“涂了什么？”  
“护发素。”  
朴俊延，别笑，别人让看见你抽动的嘴角，你做得到的。  
-  
生活品检查。Jackson举手。  
说不能带有机绿茶的时候他的眼神太无辜了，可恶。  
“用自己的牙膏不可以吗？”  
......你说呢？  
-  
接连检查到两个墨镜，很好，怒气值已经积攒起来了，马上就可以爆发了。  
“裤子和战斗靴吗？”  
“吗？”只要他再回答一句，或者他不说话，就可以发火了。  
可是Jackson抬头睁大眼睛看着他，映着白炽灯的圆眼睛装满了无辜的懵逼。  
“...吗？...是吗？...是的吗？”  
这人大概是个灭火器吧。  
朴俊延还是去纠正了，一字一句教面前这个黑洞说话。然后他仔细一想，我好像是助教，不是幼师。于是朴俊延进行了战火转移。同期的绿茶好笑吗？为什么要带面包进来？  
总算是生气了。  
-  
后来他就放弃了。  
“为什么观物台那么乱？”  
您受到对方的【诚恳道歉】攻击。  
好吧算了。  
“需要几分钟穿战斗服？”  
“20分钟。”  
您受到对方的【耿直真诚回答】攻击。  
算了。  
朴俊延宣告投降。其实他本来就挺喜欢Jackson...的综艺的，看过一些节目知道他是什么样的人，有着在他这个年龄段有些人已经失去的属于男孩子的朝气，对谁都是一脸热情真诚。现在亲眼见到他看着你的样子就更没法开口了。他的表情神态，他的整个人都在传达着这样一种上天命定的这种人才会有的特权：  
“你你你骂我吧，诶可是你开不了口。”  
“你你你打我吧，诶可是你下不了手。”  
可恶的是，他竟然是对的。  
-  
大太阳下站军姿的时候，Jackson又被绕着他飞的虫子扰的站得歪七扭八，可是朴俊延还能说什么呢，反正他已经投降了。  
后来他把Jackson叫出来到队伍前面站着。  
然后他问：“训练兵知道为什么被叫出来吗？”  
“不知道。”  
“不知道吗？”  
Jackson又抬头看他了，眼神直视着他但是又不由的躲闪，：“因为做得好吗？”  
投降是对的。真的。  
-  
朴俊延默默叹了口气。  
训练兵知道为什么被叫出来吗？  
因为现在你正罚站的这块地方有树荫啊。

-FIN-


End file.
